Father's Day
by Nerdgirl3
Summary: No, it's not June 15, but it is a certain father's day. Mr. Cunningham's day (One shot, hope you like it, blah blah blah, whatever)


**Hello there people of the internet! I know I should be writing my other fanfic but...**

**1: I'm lazy**

**2: I have no idea what to write and how to write it so that it doesn't end up horrible**

**So anyways, as I hopefully made clear in my first few chapters and summary, my other fanfiction is supposed to be a whole bunch of short stories that tie up together. What sucks though, in my other fanfiction I did something that I wished I didn't, but in order to save this story from being ruined, I shall not go into what it is that I wish that I didn't do. OH! And while you read this fanfiction, listen to Evanescence's Hello, but only if you'd like. It might add an effect (I think this because while I wrote this I was listening to that song). **

**Welp! I don't know how to go on with this so, without further ado...**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

...

...

...

On a dreary day in which the sky was grey and the clouds looked so full of water it seemed they were about to pour out with rain, Heidi Weinerman was walking with a skip in her step, swinging her arms to and fro as she made her way through the halls of Norrisville High School. As Heidi walked to her locker and opened the door, she looked at one of the random sticky notes that littered her locker.

_Don't forget to smile_

She gave a small laugh. _Hell yeah I won't! _she thought as she grabbed out her textbooks for class. When she closed her locker door, in the corner of her eye she saw a certain purple haired boy. He was leaning against his locker with a dreary face that was as pale as a ghost. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity, then began making her way to the boy when suddenly the late bell, that signaled it was almost time for first period, rang and Heidi had to make her way to the other side of the school.

As the loud bell ended, she shook her head, realizing she had to get going. But as the ginger began making her way to first period, she couldn't help but feel a gnawing sensation in the back of her mind, telling her to go back and talk to Rudy Cunningham.

()()()

While she tried to keep her spirits up with her peppy locker notes, the crappy weather and boring teacher that was giving the world's dullest speech ever made Heidi's mood be drained of happiness, and she stared boringly outside. Remember the teacher from Ferris Bueller? Pretty much the exact same one who was currently talking about how congress could not get _anything _done.

As the ginger stared out at the storm clouds, that had finally begun to rain, she heard a hushed conversation going on behind her.

Person #1: "I totally feel bad for him"

Person #2: "I know, it's so honkin sad"

Person #1: "Yeah, and like, _everyone _knows about it-"

Person #2: "Which doesn't make it any better"

Heidi didn't want to turn around, for the teacher might have seen her and then she'd be screwed, but what the two people behind her were talking about was a story, and Heidi had been needing one for her Gossip Report. She turned in her seat to ask the owners of the conversation who and what they were talking about, when the sound of the teacher slamming a yard stick against a desk erupted throughout the classroom.

"Ms. Weinerman!" Heidi's teacher yelled, who was furious at the red headed girl who seemed to find talking to her friends more important than congress. Heidi slowly turned back in her seat to find her teacher gazing down at her with an icy stare. The young girl blushed in her seat before addressing "Sorry Mrs. Medius"

Only after giving a huff, Mrs. Medius turned back to the whiteboard and continued writing down her useless opinion on our nation's government. Heidi gave a low sigh, a bit embarrassed that she had gotten into trouble, but mostly upset that she didn't find out what the kids behind her were talking about. And with that thought refreshed in her mind, she gave another sigh.

()()()

_BROOOM!_

As the bell rang, to signal the end of first period, a clap of thunder went along with it, which almost drowned out the bell. As Heidi shuffled her way outside of the classroom, she saw an unfamiliar sight.

Howard walking to math alone.

Heidi raised an eyebrow, while it seemed like she didn't care about her brother, he actually held a very close place to her heart. Howard _was_ her brother, and as annoying as he may be, she loved him. That's just how siblings work. Now, the reason seeing her little brother walk to math alone was strange, was because he _always _had Mandy (or something) with him. But today he was alone...

Heidi began making her way to her little brother when a huge wave of seniors walked in front of her, cutting off the direction she was traveling in. She narrowed her eyes and began elbowing her way through the crowd, with a few "excuse me"s and "sorry"s here and there. When she finally made her way across, Howard was starting to round the corner, and she was _not _going to lose him.

"Howard!" she called, trying to gain her brother's attention. It worked.

The other Weinerman sibling turned around just in time to see his sister walking towards him with a slightly worried expression. "Howard, where's Andy?"

"Randy"

"Whatever"

Howard rolled his eyes at his sister's lack of remembering Randy's name. "Whatever, look Heidi, I'm going to be late for class. What do you want?" he asked, motioning to the hallway behind him, which led to another hallway where he would have to go to the end of that one, just in order to get to his class. Heidi let the tone of Howard's voice slide, and answered, "Why aren't you with Sandy? You have math together right?" she asked, pretty sure it was true though due to that one time when Howard came home saying that they had completed the "Fresham Classfecta" or something.

At this question, Howard took a step back and blinked at his sister. Then again. And again...and again...and again...

Heidi grew impatient and snapped her fingers in front of Howard's face. "Howard!" she called, knocking him out of his trance. He snapped back to reality with a "huh?" then looked at his sister with sad eyes. "Heidi, how can you not..."

Suddenly, the warning bell rang, and Howard's eyes widened. "Crap. Look sis, I got to go..." he apologized, beginning to make his way to 2nd period. Heidi threw her arms out in protest. "Howard!" she yelled, a little upset that her brother had left without answering her questions. Wanting an answer on why he was walking alone, Heidi reached out and grabbed her younger brother's arm. "What the- Heidi!" he exclaimed in annoyance, but Heidi didn't want to hear it.

"Howard! W-" she began, but was quickly cut off by Howard, who was annoyed and angry at his sister for not remembering what today was. "Heidi, just go easy on Randy, okay?" he said, looking into her eyes with a pleading look. Heidi was caught off guard by this, and for a moment just looked at Howard's serious expression.

The red headed girl would have kept on interrogating Howard, but she finally realized that she too had to get to class. She stomped her foot in anger at the same time a clap of thunder boomed.

()()()

As Heidi quickly began making her way to second period (which was science) she was stopped in the hallway by a crowd of students who were gathered around two particulars. Heidi rolled her eyes. _Oh c'mon people! Get out of the way or get to class! _she thought desperately, not wanting to be late for class due to her teacher, Mrs. Lansworth, being a total Bee with an itch who would definitely yell at her if she wasn't there on time.

Heidi rolled her eyes, upset that the crowd was blocking the hallway, but somehow, the reporter side of her was calling for her to go see what was going on, so on she did.

Heidi began shoving her way through the crowd of people in order to get a better look, and when she finally got to the front, her eyes widened in shock.

Randy Cunningham was fighting Bash Johnson.

The tall freshman was glaring at the even taller junior, but with a look of anger and hurt. Heidi raised an eyebrow, wondering why there would be hurt on that face but not fear. _Maybe Bash said something? _

And he did.

Randy stared up at Bash with a look of hatred, his sapphire eyes now a fiery red. "Bash, shut up" he snapped, which oddly gained zero response from the onlookers of the crowd, but when Bash replied back, "No, ya' shooby!" which gained a large gasp of shock from the crowd.

At the gasp, Heidi looked around at the crowd in shock. Why was it bad that Bash said something? They should've been gasping for Randy, he was going against Bash Johnson! Finally Heidi's eyes found someone who she sort of recognized, and she walked up to her.

"Theresa, what's going on?" she asked, sick of being in the dark today. Outside, thunder clapped, and the rain began to come down even harder. At the sound of Heidi's voice, the violet haired girl turned to Heidi. "Huh?" she said, sort of talking to herself, until she saw Heidi. "Oh! Heidi!" the kind girl said, almost forgetting the fight that was currently going on.

Heidi smiled. "Hey Theresa, why's Tandy-"

"Randy"

"Whatever" Heidi snapped, a little sick of people correcting her on what's his face's name. "Anyways, why the juice is he fighting _Bash Johnson?!" _she asked in shock, almost fearing for the little freshman's health. At this, Theresa raised a hand to her mouth in shock. "Heidi! Don't you know what day it is?!" she exclaimed, dumb-founded that Heidi Weinerman, the girl who always knew what was going on, didn't know what was going on.

Heidi shook her head 'no' and Theresa gave a small gasp of shock. "Heidi, today's _Randy's day_..." she whispered, as if anyone could hear. Heidi raised an eyebrow. "Wha..."

Suddenly, from the fight going on between Randy and Bash, the bigger of the two (Bash) threw a punch at Randy, who was too upset to even try to dodge it. Bash's fist collided with Randy's stomach, and he doubled over. The crowd gasped (including Heidi) but didn't surge forward, knowing it would upset the freshman.

Randy gave a cough and red liquid began dripping out of his mouth, and onto the floor. Pain erupted through the freshman's body, and for a moment, he lay on the ground sputtering blood. Bash gave an idiotic smirk.

"Hey shooby, you gonna get up and fight? Or run along home to your daddy?" he said, targeting Randy's weak spot.

Bad move.

Randy shot up from the ground and grabbed Bash's arm, gaining a "Huh?" from the idiot. Hatred and anger erupted though the freshman's body, and now he was going to go let it out on Bash. Randy twisted Bash's arm around his shoulder and flipped the boy, who seemed to be twice his size, over and onto the floor. As Bash hit the floor, it was perfectly timed with a booming roar of thunder from outside, and Randy stared down at the 11th grader in hatred.

Heidi gave a small gasp at the freshman's sudden badassery **(I reeeeeaaaallllly wanted to put that down) **and raised her hands to her mouth. "Woah..." she whispered, awe struck by how Randy had won. While Heidi stared at Randy, she noticed his face wore more than just hatred, it was actually more of a look of hurt, as if something Bash had said was tearing the poor freshman apart.

While Heidi looked at Randy in amazement, the rest of the crowd seemed to have tears in their eyes. Finally Theresa took a step forward and put an arm on Randy's shoulder. "Randy-" but she was soon swatted away by his hand, and the freshman dramatically ran away from the crowd, down the hallway, outside of the school and into the rain.

At the purpled haired boy's sudden outburst, Heidi couldn't help but call out "Andy!" in protest. She turned around to Theresa, but was surprised to see her, and the rest of the crowd, staring off at Randy with sad looks. Some even had tears in their eyes. Heidi raised in eyebrow in confusion. "What's going on?" she asked, wondering why everyone looked like they might cry.

Finally a teardrop rolled down Theresa's face, and she answered "Randy's a sweet guy Heidi, and even though he might not be the most well known person, everyone knows not to bug him on this day" she said, her voice full of hurt, before walking off with everyone else.

Heidi threw her arms out in protest, a bit ticked off that _she _didn't know what was going on when _everyone else _did! Heidi wanted answers, and in order to get those answers, questions had to be asked.

The red headed girl turned around to look at the school's front doors. "And I know who I'm going to be asking..."

()()()

When Heidi walked outside, her hair was immediately soaked by the rain, and she stomped her foot in anger. _Ugh! Could this day get any worse?! _**(You ungrateful little bitch you. Randy's in distress and you're worried about your hair?!)**

The ginger then looked around, looking for where Randy had gone. She then noticed the trail of mud that was heading off to the woods on the left, where Randy must have gone. At this, Heidi clenched her fists and began running into the woods and to Randy.

As Heidi ran, the ground beneath her made a _flip-flop-_ing sound, and her wet hair swung from side to side, sometimes sticking to her face. Above in the sky, the rain came down even harder than it had before, and lightning striked. As Heidi ran deeper and deeper into the woods, she kept an eye out for Randy's purple hair, which would come in handy in this sea of green.

As she followed the track of mud, it went over a small little bridge, indicating she was heading in the direction of _The Bench. The Bench _was a small little hangout place that the builders of the school had created in the woods for the students to go to do their homework or something. It was quite a lovely place actually, it was a small little clearing in the middle of the woods that was surrounded by a small little bamboo forest. There were little stone benches here and there, nice and grey and they were arranged in a big circle. Then within that circle, there was another circle of stone benches, and then in the center of it all, _The Bench. _

The whole area was actually _The Bench_, yet the bench in the middle of the circle was _The Bench. _It was made out of stone, just like the other benches, but instead of a rectangle, this bench was a huge circle, and in the center of the circle grew a great, huge, majestic tree that seemed to be taller than all the others. For awhile, _The Bench _area was a popular hangout among the students, but over the years the amount of people going there was decreasing, due to their lack of love for nature.

Finally people stopped coming to _The Bench, _and by now the grey, stone benches grew dirty and ivy grew up the legs and spread out onto the seat of the benches. No one ever went to _The Bench, _it had practically been deserted, yet here Heidi was, on the outskirts of _The Bench, _and sitting on _The Bench _was Randy Cunningham.

While it had been forgotten, now looking at it, Heidi wished it hadn't been. _The Bench _was a beautiful place, even on a horrible place like this. The ivy growing up the seats of the forgotten haven gave it a sweet yet ominous feel, and as the rain splashed down on the stone and bounced up, Heidi couldn't help but feel attracted to the place. She gave a sad smile. _Something this beautiful should at least have someone remember it..._

Suddenly Heidi remembered why she was there, and began making her way to the center of _The Bench, _where Randy seemed to be huddled in a ball. She hadn't taken but 2 steps when the purple haired freshman's head shot up, and he looked at her, his eyes glaring at her in a way she couldn't put. Hatred? No. Annoyance maybe? No, she realized, it had no emotion. It was pure...

Water.

Heidi felt her heart skip a beat, and for awhile her and Randy seemed to be having some silent staring contest, seeing who would give in.

It was Heidi.

She took another step forward, then another, and this went on until she was an arm's length from the freshman, and somehow the air she was breathing was filled with sadness. Finally, Randy spoke.

"What do you want?" he said. Now that Heidi was up close, she could see all the little details of Randy's face.

Even though his hair was sopping wet, it didn't stick to his face in a horrible way, the raindrops in his hair actually seemed to sparkle in an amazing way. **(Oh, God, as I write this I'm trying to hold in a barf) **In the rain, the little freshman looked better than normal, he almost seemed enchanting, and Heidi suddenly found herself feeling self-conscious about how she must've looked. The rain was cold, and Randy was hugging himself from underneath his jacket, trying to keep himself warm, and the cold raindrops slid down his face.

As Heidi looked at those raindrops, she then looked at Randy's sapphire eyes, and caught herself staring.

"You have blue eyes..." she finally whispered, not realizing she said, and hadn't thought it. Randy nodded in exhaustion and leaned back against the tree behind him. "Why are you even here?" he asked, his eyes closed, not looking at her. She was taken aback by this, then replied,

"I was about to ask you the same thing"

Randy took in a deep breath, then looked up at Heidi with those emotionless eyes. "I come here when I need to think"

So this place hadn't been abandoned. It seemed Randy came here now and then, and the thought of that made her smile. "It's a beautiful place..." she said, her voice trialing off as she looked around.

When her gaze shifted back to Randy, he had his legs pressed against his chest and his head buried in his knees. He seemed to be hiding from her.

Heidi was suddenly filled with a depressed sensation, and she sat down next to Randy.

"Mandy, is something wrong?" she asked, and like always, mispronouncing his name. Randy shook his head and looked up at Heidi, and her eyes widened.

His eyes were red and his cheeks were like roses. He shook his head 'no' and said "You seriously don't remember?"

At this, Heidi felt like dying, and shook her head, gaining a snort from the boy. "Of course not. You can't even remember my name..." For some reason, at those words, Heidi felt as if she had been punched in the gut. She was a horrible person. Why couldn't she remember his name?

For a few minutes, Randy and Heidi sat next to each other, neither saying a word, the only sound was the _pit-pat-patter _of the rain. Finally Randy spoke.

"Rowan Atkinson said something very true once" Heidi looked over at him, who was staring out into the woods. **(What I am about to have Randy say aren't his exact words, so if you want to know it, look it up or read my note at the bottom) **Suddenly he turned, and Heidi could see the sadness on Randy's face.

"I love the rain, because in it, no one can see you cry"

Suddenly Heidi realized that the water droplets on Randy's face were actually from his eyes. He was crying, and it was horrible. Heidi gave a little choke of sadness, and replied "Please tell me what's wrong"

Randy gave a sad little sigh, and Heidi realized he was shaking. "You were at his funeral, Heidi" he then looked her square in the eyes. "You were at my dad's funeral" Heidi stared at Randy in shock. "I-"

Suddenly, enraged, the purple haired boy stood up and began yelling at her.

"How could you forget the fact that my dad's dead?! You were at his funeral, and it's not like you were too young to remember!" he yelled, anger running through his body like fire. You just don't forget that someone's dead, you just don't.

At this, Heidi looked up at Randy in fear, fear that he would cry again. But instead, she did.

Heidi looked down at her hands, which were clutching at her skirt, as the tears rolled down her face. How _could _she forget that. Mr. Cunningham had actually been like a second father to her, taking her, Randy and Howard to Whoopie World, camping, to the park...how could she forget that this man was dead?

As Heidi remembered these memories, her fists began shaking and she cried even harder.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, her voice shaking a bit. She then said even louder, "I'm so sorry..."

The red headed girl then sprang up from her seat and threw her arms around Randy's neck, hugging him. Randy took a step back from shock (and the force of being pushed back by Heidi) as Heidi dug her head into Randy's shoulder, exclaiming that she was sorry. "I'm sorry for never remembering your name, I'm sorry for never paying attention to you and Howard, I'm sorry forgetting about your dad, I'm so, sorry..." she yelled, now gasping for breath as she wailed into Randy's shoulder.

At the sudden sympathy from Heidi, Randy's eyes widened. She had never really acknowledged him, but here she was, right now, hugging him as she cried while exclaiming that she was sorry. Randy gave a sad smile and rested a hand on the back of Heidi's head, hugging her back. "Thank you, Heidi" he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

Heidi looked up from Randy's shoulder and looked the freshman in the eyes, the raindrops mixing with her tears. "You-" Randy then shushed her by shaking his head. "Thank you for talking to me..." he said, a small smile starting to dance onto his lips. "On this day, no one ever talks to me..."

()()()

Heidi and Randy were back on _The Bench, _sitting next to each other as they listened to the rain. Finally Randy could tell there was still a question Heidi was dying to ask. "You want to know how he died, don't you?" he asked her. At this, Heidi blushed and nodded, gaining a sad sigh from Randy. His lower lip quivered and he shook his head.

"In a few weeks it's my birthday you know..." he said, starting to gaze off into space. Heidi turned to Randy, acknowledging that she was listening, and Randy began to speak.

"By the time I was 5, I'd begun to really like baseball" Randy began, starting to set up the story. He then looked over to see that Heidi was shivering, and he moved in a little closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, oblivious to the fact that it was sort of a flirty thing. **(Yep, he's still bad with woman) **Heidi straightened up and was about to say something, when she realized she was much warmer than had been before. _Screw that, I'm cold! _she thought, and she moved closer to Randy, and went on talking.

"I began playing baseball, and I loved it. It was fun to play, fun to watch, fun to talk about, and soon it became a thing between my dad and I. We shared the same love for baseball, and you know that cheesy thing they have where the dad plays catch with his son?" he said, know looking at Heidi. She nodded and he gave a small laugh. "Well we did that..." he said, his voice trailing off as he remembered lost times he had with his dad.

"Then one day, around my eighth birthday, my dad goes and says to me that he bought tickets for us to go see a baseball game, but it's in a different state" with this, Randy voice began trembling.

"We drove all the way down to the game, and saw it" he said. "We won" he added to Heidi, who nodded. "By the time the game was over, it was dark out but my dad didn't want to rent a hotel room because my mom doesn't like to stay home alone. So we take the trip in the dark, and just before getting into the car, Dad stops me and says 'Randy, in my book you're old enough, so do you want to sit in the front seat?' and I said yes."

By now Randy was trembling, and he buried his head in knees again while he told the rest of the story to Heidi.

_()()()()()_

It was late and dark out, but during the game the father and son had shared a churro and each had their own sugar filled soda, so neither of them were even close to being tired. As the father drove with his precious child next to him, he turned on the radio and suddenly, _Hey Jude _by _The Beatles _began playing, and he smiled.

"Hey Randy, do you know who this is?" Richard Cunningham asked his son, Randy, who actually shook his head 'no'. "What?!" he said with a smile, actually knowing Randy had never heard the song. Little Randy then laughed. "What?! Dad! Who is this?!" he asked, laughing at the little bonding time he was having with his dad. Mr. Cunningham smiled and began explaining to his only child who _The Beatles _were and how him and Randy's mother had actually met during the song that was currently playing.

At this, Randy's eyes practically shot out of his head. "Really?! This is how you and Mom met?!" he asked in excited curiosity. **(Oh God, as I write this I'm actually crying a little, WTF)**

Mr. Cunningham gave a smile. "Yeah, it was prom. I was sitting on one side of the room all alone when suddenly, this song comes on and a group of girls that are by the punch bowl start screaming and they all grab their dates, and go to dance to this" he said, before putting on his blinker and switching onto the road that he would soon die on.

"Anyways, when the group of girls and their dates clears and they're all out on the dance floor, the only one who is standing alone without a date is this beautiful girl with extraordinary..." he then flicked at Randy's hair, gaining a little giggle from the boy. "Purple hair"

"So a great song is playing at prom, a beautiful girl is standing alone with no one to dance to, and I'm feeling a bit brave so you know what? I go up and ask her to dance. And you know what she says?"

"Yes!"

"No."

"WHAT?!" Randy yelled, and began thinking his childhood was ruined. Randy's dad then began laughing, finding it hilarious how his son's practically bulged out of his head. "Haha! No, I'm joking! Your mom said yes!" he laughed, causing Randy to laugh at how dumb he was and from reassurance. They then drove into a tunnel and Randy looked around them and at the yellow lights. "WEEEE!" he exclaimed, for this is what he always did when he went in a tunnel, causing Richard Cunningham to laugh. **( Oh my god you precious little soul... anyways, my sis and I did this _all_ the time!)**

Mr. Cunningham then looked down at his son, who was laughing his head off and smiling one of those beautiful smiles that you say light up the room. "Hey son?" he asked, trying to gain Randy's attention. "Your mom and I love, so...very...much..." he said, looking Randy in the eyes to make the message clear. Little Randy looked up at his dad with those big sapphire eyes, then nodded. "I love you too Daddy..."

Mr. Cunningham smiled, then looked back at the road to see some idiot swerving in between their side of the road and his. "What the?" he said, squinting to get a better look at the driver. His eyes then widened. "Oh God..." he said, fear starting to creep up on him. Randy noticed this and tapped his dad on the arm. "Dad? Why's that guy driving like that?" he asked, worry in his voice.

Mr. Cunningham then looked down at his only child. "Randy, hurry up and get in the backseat. Then put on your seatbelt and sit up _straight_"

"Dad..."

"Randy, do it right now!" he yelled, fear oozing out of his voice. At this, Randy immediately unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed into the back, then hurriedly put on his seat belt. "Dad?" he said, his voice full of worry. Mr. Cunningham then looked at the car that was coming straight at them, only seconds away and coming at 70 miles per hour. He gave a sigh and closed his eyes for impact.

The cars collided.

The Cunningham's car was shot back at a speed that would hurt Randy's head. And that's exactly what happened. Randy's head was slammed against the back of the head rest, and as the car flipped over, young Randy Cunningham was knocked out.

()()()

Randy woke up to blinking lights and could feel a warm liquid rolling down his head. He opened his eyes even more and could see that he was in an ambulance, and the blinking lights were from a cop car. The little boy's eye lids fluttered, and he had a major headache. "Dad?" he mumbled to no one in particular. He then got up and saw he was no longer wearing his jacket. "Huh?" he thought out loud, as he looked at the odd marks on his arms. Unknowing to him, the paramedics had taken off his jacket so the could clean it of glass and get out the shards that had made their way into the young boy's skin.

From afar Sergeant John Gordon saw that little Randy Cunningham had woken up. As he saw the young boy walk around and sleepily rub his eyes, he felt his heart break. He then grabbed the young boy's jacket **(You better know what I'm about to do)** from the table which it lay on and walked over to Randy, who was still walking around and asking for his dad.

"Dad?" Randy called, then stopped to see that one of the policemen was standing in front of him and carrying his jacket. Randy looked up at the tall man with a sad expression. "Have you seen my dad?" **(Oh God, a RC9GN version of Doctor Who...) **

At this, Sergeant Gordon took in a deep breath, then got down on one knee, to talk to little Randy Cunningham. "Hey kid..." he began, looking Randy in the eyes. "Let's have a talk..."

()()()

A drunk driver.

A man had decided to drink a little too much vodka and beer that night and then decided to go on a joy ride in a pickup truck. When he reached the tunnel, he was 20 miles over the speed limit and so drunk he could barely remember his own name. Then as Mr. Cunningham and Randy were going through the tunnel and he saw the truck swerve back and forth, he realized that driver would maybe end their lives, so he sent Randy into the back of the car so he would be in less danger.

As Mr. Cunningham took in the situation he was in, he realized there was no way for him to keep Randy out of the cars way without him getting seriously injured, so he did what any good parent would do.

Richard Cunningham died on impact. The car was in a pickup truck and he was in a Prius, no matter how many airbags were there he still would've died from being crushed.

As Sergeant Gordon explained this all to Randy, he began crying, not wanting to believe that his dad was really gone. As the little boy cried, Gordon sat there, thinking about how unfair and sad the world could be, when he remembered the young boy's jacket that was in his hands. As the purple haired boy continued sobbing, Sergeant Gordon wrapped young Randy Cunningham's jacket onto his shoulders **(yep, I did it. RANDY IS BATMAN!)**

The fatherless boy looked up. "Wha?" he began, before realizing that the sergeant had put his jacket onto his shoulders. Tears welled in his eyes, and surged forward and wrapped his arms around Gordon's neck. "I want my dad" he cried into his shoulder. Sergeant Gordon frowned and hugged the small boy back. "I know..."

_()()()()()_

When Randy had finished his story, tears were beginning to form in his eyes again. Heidi gulped, not wanting to leave Randy alone in his sad world, and she grabbed his hand, holding it. Randy looked up in surprise. "Wha-" but Heidi shook her head. "I'm not leaving you or anything until you feel better" she said, not knowing when that would happen, but it didn't matter. She had been so uncaring to Randy, now was the time to make that up.

Randy gave a small smile. "Thanks" he said, feeling a little warm inside from Heidi's sudden care for him.

They both knew they would miss class and get in trouble, but until the rain stopped, Randy and Heidi just sat on _The Bench, _talking about nothing and listening to the rain.

Heidi took in a deep breath. Even though she knew she shouldn't have been, she was happy. _The Bench _was a pretty beautiful place, and snuggled up to Randy, listening to the sound of the rain falling down was perfect. That moment was perfect. _The Bench _was perfect. Randy was perfect. Everything was perfect.

Finally she gained the courage and asked Randy a question. "Randy?" she said, trying to gain his attention.

It worked.

Randy's head to the side so he could face the girl, and his eyes widened. "What did you just say?" he asked, not thinking he had heard right. Heidi rolled her eyes. "Randy?" she asked again, not realizing why this meant so much to the purple haired boy. Randy gave a small laugh of disbelief, a smile dancing across his lips, and thought about what had just happened.

_She got my name right... _he thought, thinking back to the moment that _just _happened. He then caught himself blushing, because he sort of liked it, the feeling of Heidi saying his name. _Huh... _he thought.

Heidi then tapped him on the shoulder. "Hm?" he hummed, not realizing he was smiling. While his spirits started to be raising, so did the weather. Suddenly, all at once, it stopped raining, the only water that came from the sky were the droplets of rain that came off the leaves. The storm clouds slowly disappeared and the orange sun of the day shone through. The rays of the sun then shone down on Heidi's hair, and made the droplets of rain in her hair glowed, an illusion that made it seem as if Heidi had drops of the sun in her hair.

Randy smiled. "Yes, Heidi?" he asked, finally replying to the ginger's question.

Heidi smiled and motioned to around to the area of, _The Bench. _"This place is beautiful, but no one comes here" she pointed out, her voice tinted with sadness. "A place as beautiful as this doesn't deserve to be forgotten..." she said, her voice trailing off as she then got up and forced Randy to walk back to the school with her. "But you and I remember it" Heidi's pulse quickened. _This is it..._

"So..."

"So..." Heidi laughed, as they made their way to the perimeter of _The Bench. _Heidi then turned around, her lips in the shape of a smile. "Want to come back here? Say...Thursday at 4?" she asked, her eyes then gleaming in the sunlight.

At this, Randy was caught off guard, and took a step back, but quickly regained his consciousness. "Sure" he answered, gaining a laugh of joy from Heidi.

"Great!" she said, as she then began walking off. When she was finally about 5 meters away from Randy, she turned around.

"It's a date"

...

...

...

**Yeah...**

**So anyways the quote that Randy said that was supposed to be really sad. It's Rowan Atkinson's (Mr. Bean) quote "I love walking in the rain cause no one can see me crying". Yep, let your heart be ripped apart by that man's words...**

**Anyways, a lot of times I am hit with a sudden burst of guilt for not updating my stories that much but I want you to know, I am new to this whole middle school thing. I have a lot of things on my plate and not enough time to do them all so you know what I do for my fanfiction? I spend my whole weekend trying to finish a chapter, so please don't feel like I'm don't care for my stories or anything, because I do.**

**Whale, I have nothing else to say so...bye!**

**Nerdgirl out!**


End file.
